The Cutlers
The Cutlers are a tribe of semi-nomadic raiders. Known throughout the lands for their brutal raids and way of life, they are only one tribe of many on their native island of Celtacia. History The Cutlers were born through Rodrik Harlaw hundreds of years ago. After a particuarly brutal battle between the Firees and the Lickults, the tribe Rodrik belonged to at this point, Rodrik was rewarded for his great fighting with choice land, by the name of Sewell, whose people named themselves 'Cutler'. Although still part of Lickults, the Harlaw family now bowed only to one man, yet not for long. Artor Harlaw, Rodrik's grandson thought that the Harlaws should bend to no man, and the people of his lands, the Cutlers, ought to be their own tribe. And so Artor rebelled, the great battle of the war was called 'The Battle of mudd'. Mudd was a shallow lake that seperated Cutler lands from the rest, and that is where the two hordes met. Leading the mounted men and the first charge was Artor, famed for his size, he was quite a sight to see above his horse with weapon in hand. The charge broke the Lickult's front line just in time for the Cutler's infantry to fill in the holes and wreak damage. It was eventually Artor's son, Ulf, who killed the Lickult's leader. After taking down many men with his axe, The Lickult stood on his own awaiting his next challenge when Ulf arrived. Ulf was unfamed and not tested in battle at this point and so The Lickult did not know what to expect. After a long, drawn out fight with many men watching. As it would bring dishonour to Ulf if his victory was won with the help of another man. Ulf dealt the killing blow with a thrust to his heart. After this, the Lickults and Cutlers were great enemies and skirmishes were common. After hundreds of years of this way of life, the new head of Harlaw and the Cutlers, Dorren seeked a new prize. Wanting to show his own and his tribe's power, he decided he would claim lands from the continent of Galderon. Leaving his uncle to govern the homeland and look after the people left behind, Dorren set sail to Galderon. Landing on a sandy beach in Northern Human lands, Dorren set about taking what he wished. Lord after Lord fell to his vast Horde as he challenged them to battle. Many too proud to turn down such an offer and seeking glory. accepted such an offer, and were killed through it. There was one Lord, the last who played it safe. Lord Drumm, of Drumm's Pike. This man, the Duke of Northern Human lands, decided he would let the Cutlers storm his castle and die doing so. After small skirmishes outside the town's gates, Dorren had had enough of waiting. He told his men to fashion heavy ladders and ramps and that they would take the castle with blood, sweat, heart and soul in the morning. Morning came and so the Cutlers climbed the walls and started battle. After hours of fighting, the battle was done when Dorren himself killed Lord Drumm. To cement his offspring's claims to the lands, Dorren married Ailith, the last Drumm. And they had a son, Cregan Harlaw. These battles created the Noble House, Harlaw. Who claim strong descent from the Cutlers. House Harlaw's words are 'With Heart and Soul' named after the speech Dorren gave. Important people *Rodrik Harlaw the Pig Fondler *Artur Harlaw *Dorren Harlaw *Cregan Harlaw